


Who Let Sam Wash Dishes?

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel is a Tease, Domestic, Floor Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam is a Little Shit, Water, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is washing dishes, when Castiel arrives. It's playful at first, but once the clothes come off, things get steamy and bubbles go flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Let Sam Wash Dishes?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a while, and honestly it could have worked with numerous ships. But I decided on Sastiel this time because they are so damn cute, and I haven't written about them in a hot minute.

The bunker. Sam’s first chance at a home of his own. It seemed too good to be true. Dean settled in quickly; “nesting” he had called it. But Sam took longer to accept it, worried that it would all be taken from him in the blink of an eye. It had taken time, but here he was, washing dishes after a family dinner with his brother and boyfriend. He smiled to himself and shook his head as the suds filled up the sink in front of him. He was happy, and actually hopeful about the future. He heard the flap of wings behind him, and turned his head to see his boyfriend in the kitchen.

“Hey Cas” Sam greeted before turning back to the dishes.

“Hello, Sam” Castiel greeted, grabbing Sam from behind, wrapping his arms around his torso. Sam always felt protected when Cas was around, and enjoyed the feel of the angel on him. “I enjoyed dinner very much.” Castiel stated.

Sam nodded his head, “Yeah, Dean can make some pretty mean burgers apparently.” In fact, Sam was shocked at Dean’s culinary skills.

“Well, yes, but I was referring to this” Castiel prompted, before gabbing at Sam’s crotch. Sam’s cock twitched to life, and Sam had to laugh. During dinner he had been sitting across from Castiel, and may have stretched his leg out under the table to play at Cas’s crotch with his foot. What could he say? His angel was so damn irresistible, and he liked seeing him get all cute and flustered. The blush in his cheeks always brought out the stunning blue shade of his eyes.

“Oh, that” Sam chuckled, thrusting lightly into Castiel’s hand.

“You got me very hot and bothered” Cas whispered, nuzzling his face into Sam’s back.

Sam couldn’t help it, he loved teasing the angel. He saw an opportunity and he took it. “Sounds like you need a cool down” he whispered, before turning quickly and spraying Cas in the chest with the water. He watched as the white dress shirt clung to the outline of Castiel’s muscles.

Castiel sighed, trying to fight off the smile that threatened at his lips. “Well, seeing as these clothes are now wet, I suppose I should take them off.” And he quickly removed the shirt, tie, and coat. He nonchalantly stretched his muscles, flexing his arms and showing off his now naked torso to the Winchester. Sam greedily surveyed the angel, his cock straining at his jeans.

Sam shamelessly hit Castiel with another water spray, this time drenching his pants. Castiel looked up at Sam with mock sternness, and Sam simply grinned at him. The angel quickly did away with his pants, exposing his straining erection against his now drenched boxers. He slowly peeled them off, innocently bending over to place them in his pile of soaked clothing. Sam shot him in the ass with the water, and Cas yelped, surprised by the sudden coldness.

“Now Sam” Castiel admonished. “Give me the nozzle.” Sam scanned Castiel’s muscular body, biting his lip as he saw that Castiel’s long cock was already semi hard.

Sam put a soapy hand in front of him, keeping Castiel at bay, “Make me” he challenged seductively. Castiel leaped at Sam, but slipped on the tile of the kitchen. He grabbed on to Sam, bringing him down with him. Suds and bubbles went flying, as water sloshed about and leaked out of the sink. Sam landed on top of Castiel, their faces inches away from each other. They laughed hysterically as the water from the angel’s body soaked into the Winchester’s clothes. Sam stroked Castiel’s black hair, getting it soapy and tussled. Cas lifted his head to kiss his boyfriend, his chapped lips feeling familiar and comforting to the hunter. It quickly turned fiery as Sam ran his tongue along the angel’s lips, asking for entrance. Cas moaned, bucking his hips up into Sam, his naked erection against Sam’s clothed one. The taller man took advantage of the moan, slipping his tongue in to conquer the angel, sparring and twirling. Castiel loved the way Sam tasted, and he gently tugged at Sam’s lip, dragging it out.

“I think your pants may have gotten a bit wet” Castiel breathed, watching Sam’s eyes dilate from lust. Sam quickly got out of his clothes, the material rubbing and clinging to his body. Cas caressed Sam’s muscles, loving the grooves that his abs and pecs made. Sam got over Cas on his hands and knees, before leaning down to suck at the angel’s throat. The stubble on Castiel’s jaw tickled, but he ignored it, continuing on his trail to one of Cas’s nipples. He gently tugged at it with his teeth before sucking. Castiel threaded his fingers into Sam’s long brown hair, pulling his face back up so he could kiss him deeply.

Castiel stroked Sam’s painfully hard cock, earning a deep, guttural moan from the taller man. “Fuck me” Cas growled into Sam’s ear.

Sam nodded his head, thankful that he had thoroughly doused Cas earlier, making everything wet and slick. Cas laid on the smooth, slippery tile; clinging his legs to Sam’s taunt body. Sam lined up with Cas’s hole, teasing the entrance with the head of his dick, spreading pre cum around his puckered hole.

“Ready?” Sam questioned, careful to make sure his angel was comfortable. Cas nodded, throwing his head back in anticipation. Sam pushed in, stretching Castiel slowly, filling him up completely.

“Oh Sam, so good, so fucking big” Cas groaned, reveling in the deep delicious burn he felt.

Sam slowly pulled out before pushing in again, this time going balls deep. Castiel’s toes curled at the friction, and he grabbed the handle to a low cabinet, needing something to grip. Sam pushed in again, harder and faster, nailing Castiel’s prostate. The angel yelped, thrusting his hips up.

“Oh god Cas…so fucking tight…so sexy” Sam muttered in between shallow breaths. Sam circled his hips, moving his cock inside the angel. Cas’s eyes widened at the sensation, and he couldn’t think of words. Just mumble of oos and ahhhs and high wines.

“Faster…please” he finally managed before moaning again. Sam set on a rhythm, thrusting into Castiel. He got faster and faster, and he leaned down to kiss the angel. It was sloppy and wet, as their tongues went everywhere, across each other’s faces and down the other’s necks. Sam began to pound Cas, and the angel thought he was going to be split wide open on the kitchen floor.

“Oh, yes, yes! Saaaammm!”

“Oh baby, you make me so hot,” Sam gasped, feeling himself building. Cas was nearing the edge, his orgasm building in his balls before traveling along veins and muscles. He clenched himself around Sam’s cock, making it even tighter.

“I’m gonna cum” he gasped, feeling his body reach the precipice of pleasure, and he tumbled over, his mind swirling as his orgasm overtook his entire body. Sam came right after, screaming out the angel’s name before landing on his body, breathing heavy in his ear.

Sam pulled out gently, causing Castiel to squirm slightly at the loss. He helped lift Cas’s body up, and they both Sat on the wet floor, leaning against the cabinets and each other. Sam wrapped his arm around the angel, pulling Castiel closer to his chest. Castiel gave a soft kiss to the hunter’s jaw before nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Castiel drew a shaky breath, still recovering. “Correct me if I’m wrong,” Castiel started, “but I don’t believe that washing dishes is supposed to end in nudity.”

Sam just chuckled, rubbing Cas’s arm. “It does when I do them.”

“Then I vote that it stays your job” Castiel responded, his voice husky.

“Only if you are my cute little helper” Sam retorts, giving a loving kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“Deal” Castiel whispered, reveling in the feeling of Sam’s skin on his.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I love taking prompts and requests! I do reader inserts and most supernatural ships (If I'm not familiar with it, I generally do my research and figure it out lol) :)


End file.
